Your ExLover is Dead
by angel-of-music2495
Summary: Set 3 years after Elliot leaves SVU. He left New York and Olivia without a word and has moved to Arizona and established a life there. What happens when they are introduced through a friend of a friend? E/O. Some Strong Language.
1. Your ExLover is Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU or any characters associated with it. The song Your Ex-Lover is Dead is by STARS

Elliot walked into the Arizona heat. Though he missed New York, after he retired, there was nothing left for him there but memories. Lost in his own thoughts he almost didn't feel his phone ring.

"Stabler."

"Hey man its Jack. You know how my weddings' coming up?"

"Yeah, it's all you've been talking about. Am I finally going to meet her?"

"Maybe the maid of honor is in town and she's your type."

"I have a type?"

"C'mon man, you haven't dated anyone since you left New York. I'm starting to think you forgot how."

"Fine Jack, one date. Only one."

"Great, tonight at Chez Luna, seven o'clock, a double date with myself and my beautiful fiancé. Oh and the reservation is under my name."

"Goodbye Jack."

Elliot hung up the phone and sighed and got into his car. It was going to a long day.

* * *

><p>Olivia Benson stepped out of the airport into the southwestern heat. How Alex had convinced her to fly down here she would never know. She grimaced as a large person flew into her screaming her nickname.<p>

"Liv I'm so happy to see you! Thanks for coming down early. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? You know how I feel about surprises."

"Well this one's really good. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'm getting married and you're my maid of honor."

"What? When the hell were you going to tell me?"

"This is my way of telling you."

"Fine, I'll do it since I'm already here."

"Great this will be so much fun. Also before I forget, you and I have a double date tonight. I finally get to meet his best friend. And you get to go out with him, so dress nice."

Olivia glared at Alex but kept her composure. But it was useless, nothing was popping Alex's "perfect" plan.

"Well it could be fun to date again."

"Yay, I knew you'd see it my way eventually Liv. Now to find you something to wear."

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Jack and Olivia were sitting at the table chatting and waiting until Alex arrived. She had run home to grab her memory book of their relationship.<p>

Jack noticed Elliot as he walked into the restaurant, and took the break in the conversation to stand up and wave him over.

"Hey man there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Well hello, my name is…"

Elliot stopped breathing as his date stood revealing none other than Olivia Benson.

"Aren't we past all these formalities El," she said coldly as she gazed at the man who not only abandoned her, but also broke her heart.

"Liv. I've…"

"Save it Elliot. I don't need to hear your sob story. We had something, and then you disappeared. You know Cragen led an investigation into where you went. He's gone now. I guess the stress of losing you was too much for him. Well you know, at first it was too much for me, but now I'm in a better place. I'm going to leave, but before I go, you should know," she opens her purse and extracts a picture of herself and a young girl about 3 or 4 years old. "She's yours. Not that you'd even care. Jack it was lovely to meet you. Take care of her."

And with that she turned on her heel and left.

Alex choose that moment to rush into the restaurant. She watched her best friend leave and ran over to her fiancé's table.

"What happened with Olivia? Oh hi Elliot."

She did a double take, took a step back and punched him in the face.

"That's for Olivia. Oh God Liv," she said running out the door to catch her friend.

"What the hell did you do to her Elliot?"

Elliot just stood there staring at the picture of the two girls. He loved them already.

"I have to find her," he whispered before taking his keys and running out to his car.

* * *

><p>Olivia had never felt like this. It was like a piece of her had been ripped away, but in a way that allowed her to feel almost whole. As she wandered in the Arizona heat, she felt strangely at peace. She found herself at bus stop. She tried to remember when the pieces of her had split.<p>

_After the incident in the squad room she just wanted to go find Elliot and hide him for a while. They had begun their outside relationship a few years beforehand. Though she would miss him as a partner, she knew this would make their life together easier._

_She knocked on his door to find it open. She entered to find the apartment wiped of any trace that Elliot had ever lived there. She immediately called Cragen who opened an investigation. She just sat in the apartment and cried. _

_A few hours later she received a call from Cragen to say that Elliot was in Arizona of what appeared to be his own free will._

_She curled into a ball and sobbed herself to sleep on his floor._

She was woken from her remembrance by a familiar voice behind her.

"Liv. I'm…."

"You don't have to say anything."

And she boarded the bus to the airport.

She didn't look back again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's nothing but time and a face that you lose<strong>_

_**I chose to feel it and you couldn't choose**_

_**I'll write you a postcard**_

_**I'll send you the news**_

_**From a house down the road from real love...**_

_**Live through this, and you won't look back...**_

_**Live through this, and you won't look back...**_

_**Live through this, and you won't look back...**_

_**There's one thing I want to say, so I'll be brave**_

_**You were what I wanted**_

_**I gave what I gave**_

_**I'm not sorry I met you**_

_**I'm not sorry it's over**_

_**I'm not sorry there's nothing to save**_

_**I'm not sorry there's nothing to save...**_

__Author's Note: This is my first published fanfiction.


	2. Lynn in AZ

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU or their characters. The song is by Panic at the Disco.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat on the bus and waited for the tears to stop. She hadn't known how much seeing him would bring back. She and Lynn were very happy without him. Or were they? Well, she thought, at least now he knows.<p>

"_I'm the new cancer never looked better you can't stand it because you say so under your breath you're reading lips when did he get all confident…."_

Olivia silently cursed Alex for messing with her phone. Nevertheless she answered her cell phone with a dejected, "Benson."

"Liv? Oh thank God you're okay. I was so worried. Where are you?"

"I'm on a bus to the airport. I'm sorry but Lynn needs me."

"Then fly her out here. I need you here. Please stay. Elliot deserves to at least meet your husband and kid."

"What husband? Alex I'm not married. Lynn is… was his."

""WHAT? Does he know?"

"After tonight, yes. I gave him a picture before… I left him at a bus stop. He's happy here. I don't want to complicate that."

"Olivia, the man deserves to at least meet his kid. Fly her out, I need a flower girl and Elliot should meet his kid. Just think about it."

"Alex, I'm sorry. This is your special time, and I don't want to take away from that."

"So you'll stay?"

"I'll phone Fin and have her fly out with him."

"Sounds like a plan, just don't tell him about Elliot quite yet."

"Don't worry; I'm still trying to figure out how to tell Lynn."

She hung up and proceeded to dial Fin. Why were conversations Alex so draining?

* * *

><p>Detective Tutuola heard his phone ring as a familiar voice came on his answering machine.<p>

"_Fin, I have a huge favor to ask you. Can you and Lynn fly out to Arizona?"_

That woke him up. Why did Liv need him in Arizona? He picked up the phone.

"Why am I needed in Arizona?"

"I knew you screened your calls."

"Olivia what happened?"

"I need to stay out here longer than I thought. I'm the maid of honor for Alex's wedding. I'll probably never get another two weeks off for a while, and I want to spend some time with Lynn. And I don't want her flying out alone."

Olivia wasn't quite ready to tell Fin about Elliot. They were really good friends and when he left it took a major toll on Fin.

Fin noticed that she was withholding something from him, but didn't want to push her. Olivia was one of the best on the force, but she was still fragile.

"Ok we'll be out as soon as possible."

"Thanks Fin I owe you one."

"Please. You don't owe me one. You owe me ten thousand. See you soon Liv."

"Bye Fin."

Fin hung up the phone and grimaced. He had a long few days ahead of him. He grabbed his keys and left for Lynn's school.

* * *

><p>Olivia was pacing at the airport. She was waiting for Fin and Lynn and the delay on their flight was not helping her nerves. All of the sudden a small pair of arms tackled her from the side. Olivia visibly relaxed.<p>

"Hey Lynn. How was your flight?"

"Uncle Fin brought his iPad and we watched movies."

"Did he now?"

Fin sheepishly stared at the floor. Then Olivia burst out laughing as Fin started to smile.

"Thank you Fin."

"Anytime Liv, especially for Lynn," he stated suddenly picking her up and spinning her around as she giggled.

"Well isn't this adorable," a voice said from behind them. "Fin its lovely to see you and I'm thrilled you decided to join us."

"Alex, it's been too long. How's your fiancé?"

"He's doing well," she said happily. Then turning her attention to Lynn, "and who do we have here?"

"Benson. Lynn Benson," she said seriously as Olivia groaned.

Alex and Fin started laughing as Lynn glanced around ecstatic to be included in their fun.

Olivia finally feeling the effects of all her stress decided to break up the party, "Well, as fun as this is, Lynn and I have to check into the hotel."

"Nonsense," Alex almost screamed. "No friend of mine is staying a hotel. Your rooms are already set up at my house."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Alex noticed a hesitation on Fin's part, "Well don't just stand there. We have a room for you too."

Fin hesitated even more, "Is that such a good idea?"

"Yep. Jack is thrilled to have you."

Fin relaxed and held the door as the three women exited into the hot Arizona sun.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. The next chapter should be up in a few days.<p>

Thanks for the Reviews. Your questions and comments will be answered in the next chapter.


	3. Transitions

Author's Note - Sorry it took forever to update. I'm really busy with school things.

Disclaimer: It's really not mine.

* * *

><p>Elliot paced across the room as he waited for "Alex's" friend to arrive. He knew it was too much of a coincidence that Alex had a friend, who was a guy, and just happened to be coming to the wedding three days after Olivia left.<p>

His train of thought ripped a new wave of agony in his soul. He hadn't thought about the consequences of just up and leaving. He had never meant to hurt Olivia, but when Jack told him there was a job opening, he left without a backwards glance. How the hell was he supposed to know she was pregnant?

The door opened and Elliot heard the two masculine voices of his friends. _Well, here goes._ Elliot descended the stairs to greet the men.

"Fin, it's been too long." Elliot's voice cut through Fin like a gunshot.

"You…" A sudden realization dawned on Fin. He drew his fist back, and punched Elliot, knocking him to the ground. "Bastard."

"I'll admit I deserved that…"

"No, you didn't deserve that. You deserve to be tortured and killed for what you did. Elliot, you destroyed her, and the least I can do is see that…"

"Enough," Jack's voice cut in. "Fin, I know you're angry." Looking at the murderous glare Fin was giving Elliot, he rephrased. "Furious… But I need a best man for my wedding. How about, if you let him live until after I'm married, you can borrow my storage center and my knife set."

Fin hesitated, "Sounds like a fair deal."

"Good man. Now how about a beer?"

Fin nodded, and then walked away, his eyes never leaving Elliot.

Jack turned to him, "You're so screwed. If you weren't my best friend, I'd want to kill you too for hurting that girl."

Elliot couldn't even respond. He could only hang his head in shame, as silent tears rolled down his face.

* * *

><p>"Alex, I can't do this… see that wasn't so hard." Olivia stared at the mirror. She couldn't face him after all of these years.<p>

"Mommy, why are you talking to yourself?" Lynn watched her mother. "Is this about Elliot?"

Olivia's blood ran cold, "Where did you hear that name?"

"Last night… you were asleep, and Alex thought I was too. She just looked at you, really sadly. Then she said some words and walked out."

"What did she say honey?" Olivia said panicking.

"I'm not allowed to use that kind of language."

"It's ok. Just tell me what Alex said."

"She came in and said 'Damn you Elliot you bastard. I hope Fin kills you for what you did to her.'… Is Uncle Fin gonna get in trouble?"

"No sweetie. Just… go play with the dog."

"Okay mommy."

Olivia waited until Lynn was outside. 3…2…1… "ALEX!"

* * *

><p>So Lynn knows about Elliot... cue ominous music<p>

The next chapter will definitely be the confrontation. This is just a transition chapter.


	4. Ice Cream Woes

AN: The confrontation is coming. I promise. I'm really sorry for the delay I got a horrible case of writer's block and have been debating whether or not to revisit this story. I hope you can forgive me.

* * *

><p>"… Lexi I can't do this much longer," Jack said sadly.<p>

Alex's heart stopped beating. "What do you mean," she stammered out.

"I don't know what to do. Everyone seems to know what's going on, but me. I know Elliot was stupid and left her, but why does everyone hate him for it? I'm just confused."

Alex heard Olivia scream her name, as she took a breath to answer her fiancé. "I'll explain later, before the rehearsal dinner." She hung up as Olivia stormed into the room. "How can I help you?"

"I have a few things bothering me," Olivia bit back sarcastically. "One, I just found out that certain people have been checking on me while I'm sleeping, Two, they're cursing out my ex in front of my daughter and Three, I have no idea how to explain to my kid that her father abandoned me and moved to Arizona," she glared pointedly at Alex.

"Well, I can apologize for the first two; I didn't know she was still awake. As for the third, do you have to tell her?"

"What are you suggesting Alex," Olivia asked, incredulous. "That I don't tell Lynn that Elliot is her asshole father who left me in New York alone…"

She was interrupted by a dry sob from outside the door. Olivia paled as she heard Lynn run from the door. When she heard the front door slam, she raced out of the room. By the time she got outside, Lynn was gone.

* * *

><p>The phone rang twice before Fin picked up. "Hey you've reached the… Liv… Lynn's where?" the phone slammed on the receiver. "Fuck."<p>

Fin donned his light jacket and went outside to join the search for Lynn.

A few minutes after he left Elliot returned from his jog only to find himself locked out. Figuring Fin must have just gone out; he decided to jog into town for a few items. He left the house and jogged down to the main shopping area. On his way to CVS he passed by an old ice cream shop with a little girl sitting in front of it. She was crying and a suspicious looking man was trying to buy her ice cream.

"C'mon little one, just one ice cream."

The little girl didn't talk to the man; she just looked around for someone to help her. When she saw Elliot and how he was standing she ran to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his leg. The man by the table decided he had somewhere else to be when he caught Elliot's stare.

After he scared away the predator, Elliot focused on the little girl. He gasped when he saw that it was the girl in the picture Liv gave him. Deciding not to scare her further, he started asking her mundane questions.

"What's your name?"

"Lynn Benson."

"Where are you from?"

"New York City."

"Did you know that man?"

"No. He was a stranger, and mommy said never talk to strangers."

"How do you know it's ok to talk to me?" Elliot questioned.

The girl thought for a moment, then with a serious look replied, "You're a cop, or you were at some point. The way that you stand is different from other people, and the look you gave that guy. It wasn't trying to scare him, it was analyzing the situation. Like you didn't want to step in too soon."

Elliot was shocked by the eloquence with which she just diagnosed him. He thought to himself _She's definitely Liv's kid._ Elliot turned to her. "Now that the man is gone, would you like some ice cream?"

Lynn thought then nodded. Together they walked into the ice cream parlor. Before entering, Elliot sent a text to Jack. "_Tell Liv that Lynn is at the ice cream parlor on Franklin with me. Thanks. El." _


End file.
